A wearer of eyeglasses may be prescribed an optical power correction.
For presbyopic wearers, the value of the power correction is different for far-vision and near-vision, due to the difficulties of accommodation in near-vision. Thus, ophthalmic lenses suitable for presbyopic wearers are multifocal lenses, the most suitable being progressive multifocal lenses.
For the other wearers, the value of the power correction is generally the same on the entire surface of the lens.
Nowadays, digital devices such as smartphones, tablets, computers, TV become more and more indispensable.
The use of such digital devices has changed our behavior when reading something displayed on a screen of such a device.
Literature data on the use of screens show a great variability at the viewing distance (Jaschinski 2002 “The proximity-Fixation-Disparity curve and the preferred viewing distance at a visual display as an indicator of near vision fatigue”. Optometry and Vision Science; Vol. 79, No. 3, pp 158-169). In this paper, authors measured the distance to the screen for 40 individuals free to place their screen as comfortable as possible. Results showed that the distance measured between the eyes of the wearer and the screen depends on the size of the screen.
Therefore, there is a need for an ophthalmic lens that is adapted to the individual variability in screen uses, mainly for new digital screens.
One object of the present invention is to provide such ophthalmic lenses for improving the vision comfort of a wearer when reading a text or working with new digital screens.